Fan:D-Power 2.0
Were you looking for D-Power 2.0 (Device) which is used in this Fanon? D-Power 2.0 is a Sequel to Digimon Tamers in which a new Tamer, Luke, meets Tokato, Henry and Rika. Plot Tokato is playing the Digital Card Game with Kazu when his Data Scanner turns into his Golden D-Power. Henry comes running to find him, saying he got his Digivice back, his is just like his original, except Emerald with markings like Tokato's instead of Green. Rika then also comes with her Digivivce, now Sapphire with markings. They are suddenly teleported to the Digital World and meet a boy named Luke, with a Digivice just like theirs but Onyx. They dub the Digivices D-Power 2.0. A herd of Tyrannomon and Triceramon run to greet them, along with Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. A Lopmon is also there, but not Suzie's. THis Lopmon goes to Luke. The Lopmon has the X-Antibody making it Lopmon X. An adventure between the 4 in the Real and Digital Worlds starts to defeat a growing Kuramon before it turns into Argomon and destroys all existence. New Digimon Partners Introduced In the series, some new Digimon are introduced for their Partners, these Digimon are: *Lopmon X *Wendigomon X *Antylamon X *Cherubimon (Evil) X *Cherubimon (Good) X *Cherubimon (Evil) X Night Mode *Cherubimon (Good) X Light Mode *Sakuyamon Spirit Mode *MegaGargomon Tank Mode *Justimon Saviour Mode *Seraphimon Heaven Mode *Dianamon New Mode *TyrantKabuterimon Surge Mode *Holerightmon Characters Tokato Matsuki & Guilmon Tokato is now much more brave and suited for the leader of the team, being much more timid before. Guilmon hasn't changed at all, being the same lovable, fun-loving Digimon. He is armed with his Pyro Sphere and Blaze Bomb attacks. Henry Wong & Terriermon Henry is much more serious than before, sparing it for Terriermon, of course. Terriermon hasn't changed either, armed with Bunny Blast and Terrier Tornado. Rika Nonaka & Renamon Rika has changed quite a bit than before, she is less sensetive and is happy more often and argues less. Renamon, like Rika, has become more friendly. Her attacks are Diamond Storm and Power Paw. Luke Thompson & Lopmon X Luke, being the same one in Digimon: Scan Seperators and other related things, acts the same as in them, this is just set as non-canon to those. Lopmon is a Digimon with the X-Antibody, like it's Evolutions. It is not the same Digimon as Suzie's. Her attacks are Hail Breath and Typhoon Twirl. MORE TO COME. Digivolution Lines Tokato & Guilmon Jyarimon ---> Gigimon ---> Guilmon ---> Growlmon ---> WarGrowlmon Guilmon + Tokato ---> Gallantmon Gallantmon ---> Gallantmon (Crimson Mode) Henry & Terriermon Zerimon ---> Gummymon ---> Terriermon ---> Gargomon ---> Rapidmon Terriermon + Henry ---> MegaGargomon MegaGargomon ---> MegaGargomon Tank Mode Rika & Renamon Reremon ---> Viximon ---> Renamon ---> Kyubimon ---> Taomon Renamon + Rika ---> Sakuyamon Sakuyamon ---> Sakuyamon Spirit Mode Ryo & Monodramon Hopmon ---> Monodramon ---> Cyberdramon Cyberdramon + Ryo ---> Justimon Justimon ---> Justimon Saviour Mode Luke & Lopmon X Lopmon X ---> Wendigomon X ---> Antylamon (Virus) X Lopmon X ---> Wendigomon X ---> Antylamon (Data) X Antylamon (Virus) X + Luke ---> Cherubimon (Evil) X Antylamon (Data) X + Luke ---> Cherubimon (Good) X Cherubimon (Evil) X ---> Cherubimon (Evil) X Night Mode Cherubimon (Good) X ---> Cherubimon (Good) X Light Mode Baku & Patamon Poyomon ---> Tokomon ---> Patamon ---> Angemon ---> HolyAngemon Patamon + Baku ---> Seraphimon Seraphimon ---> Seraphimon Heaven Mode Tsuguhiko & KoKabuterimon Tsunomon ---> KoKabuterimon ---> BladeKuwagamon ---> MetallifeKuwagamon KoKabuterimon + Tsuhiko ---> TyrantKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon ---> TyrantKabuterimon Surge Mode Ayumi & Lunamon Moonmon ---> Lunamon ---> Lekissmon ---> Crescemon Lunamon + Ayumi ---> Dianamon Dianamon ---> Dianamon New Mode Modes Together Gallantmon Crimson Mode + MegaGargomon Tank Mode + Sakuyamon Spirit Mode + Justimon Saviour Mode + Cherubimon (Good) X Light Mode + Seraphimon Heaven Mode + Dianamon New Mode + TyrantKabuterimon Surge Mode ---> Holerightmon Sagas in the Series There are several different parts in the Series taking on different quests. Beginning Saga The Tamers return to the Digital World and learn they must break Digimon Leaders from a curse turning them evil. Ryo Saga The Tamers find Ryo and have to revive and further 3 Lead Digimon. Spirit Saga Being the longest Saga, The Tamers must find the Human, Beast and Ancient Spirits. Tamer Team Saga Halfway through the Spirit Saga, the Tamers get 3 new teammates; Baku, Ayumi and Tsuguhiko and continue to search for the Spirits. Argomon Saga The Tamers must go through Argomon's world, find him and destroy him. Spirits 8 of the the Spirits from Digimon Frontier appear, being in 8 Caves. The Spirits go to each Tamer like this: *Warriors of Flame to Tokato *Warriors of Wind to Rika *Warriors of Ice to Luke (Later given away to Baku) and Warriors of Power *Warriors of Light to Henry *Warriors of Darkness to Ryo *Warriors of Ice to Baku (Given to by Luke) *Warriors of Water to Ayumi *Warriors of Thunder to Tsuguhiko Episodes Main Article: List of D-Power 2.0 Episodes Category:Fan fiction